


“Enough about physics, let’s get physical . . . ”

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/khm4j4/f4m_script_offer_enough_about_physics_lets_get/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 7





	“Enough about physics, let’s get physical . . . ”

[F4M] [Script Offer] “Enough about physics, let’s get physical . . . ” [18-year-old] [Cheerleader] [Friends to Lovers] [Kissing] [Confession] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Pinning her down] [Cowgirl] [Creampie] [Mutual Orgasm] [Collab with u/ElbyLithiumBomb]

Performer’s Summary: You’re a cheerleader meeting up with the shy nerd who is tutoring you. You’ve been pretending to be dumb to meet up with him. However, during this tutoring session, he catches onto your act. The two of you decide just to be honest with each other about how you really feel. It turns out, you both feel horny ;)

*** Sexy stuff starts at line #146

Key:  
(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions  
[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects. 

***** ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *****

Sfx used: Footsteps, door opens/closes

\-----------------------------Everyone in this script is 18 years or older------------------------

Thanks for coming over! You're really a life-saver. I have absolutely *no* idea what's going on in physics right now.

Yeah, cheer practice went well. Though Coach is really getting on our asses since competition is in a couple weeks.

Whatever, we'll be fine. What's more important now is the test we have on Monday, so let's crack open the books.

We were on flux and the Phi stuff I think. And that integral thingie with the circle in the middle. I have no idea what any of that means. [Giggle]

Well yeah I was explaining something to Stephanie earlier today but that was… uhm… for a different subject?

(Hastily changing the topic) Anyway, before we start, can I get you something to drink?

Well we can’t just get to work right away now can we?

I gotta be a good host and get you nice and… comfy!

Just stop complaining and sit your cute butt down! [Giggle]

[Further away from the mic]

So uhm… do you like… have anything planned for the weekend?

(Playful) Video games, huh? Okay cool. So you *don't* have anything planned for the weekend.

Well I'm asking because I'm hosting a little party on Saturday. Wanna come?

[Giggle] Yay! We’re gonna have *so* much fun together

[Closer to mic]

Here’s your water by the way.

Hm? Oh yeah, you can totally invite other people too. Just not too many because my parents will be pissed. They've been on my ass since I turned 18, I think they’re worried I'll rebel or something. [Giggle]

But yeah, you can invite whoever you want. Who did you have in mind? (Fishing) Your girlfriend or something?

(Distraught) H-hey why are you getting upset? No I wasn’t making fun of you I was just asking whether you had a girlfriend! I-I mean whether you were bringing her to the party!

Okay, okay. I'll take that as a sign that you're single. Nothing wrong with that. I'm single too. Dating is as tough at our school as this surface integral stuff. [Giggle]

Anyway, we were problem 14, right? I think we have to calculate Phi, we need to find another Gaussian surface that covers the one given. That way we don't *actually* have to take a surface integral. What do you think?

Uhm what? No I picked that up from… uhm from a YouTube video. Khan Academy. Yeah….

It was like… in my recommended section.

N-no I don’t watch physics videos for fun I’m not some nerd or something!

Pfft yeah sure!

Guys don’t like girls that are too into that stuff. Whenever I’d talk about school with my ex boyfriends they’d just lose interest. But you’re not like that are you?

Anyways, I should really just focus on this

What am I doing?

Well I’m looking at the page…

It’s a bit far over so I have to bend down a bit, why is there something stuck in my shirt or something?

Yeah it’s like super hot outside lately so I’ve just been wearing crop tops all week

Like I have no clue how you’re just sitting there in your shirt. 

(Obviously dropping hints) I mean if I were you I’d just take it off right here, right now.

You’re not that hot?

[Whispering] Well you *are*, that’s the whole reason you’re here.

Never mind, let’s just get back to the questions

So… like Flux exists because of magnetic forces right?

So like… if I was a magnet and you’d be a magnet there’d be like something attracting us towards each other that would influence the Flux right?

Ughhhh this is *way* too complicated and it’s *way* too hot for this

Are you okay with me taking my clothes off? Don’t worry I *promise* I won’t distract you from all the integrals and formulas don’t you worry

My shorts always get, like, super hot and uncomfortable in this weather so I usually just walk around in my panties when I’m at home, don’t your shorts get, like, super hot?

Pfff, I don’t believe you! Sit back and I’ll just… get on your lap

Mmmm your shorts really do feel nice… let me move around a little to get a good feel of them though

They do feel pretty comfy against my skin

Maybe I’ll just sit *right* here whilst working on the questions, you can just look over my shoulders whenever I bend forward like this…

Can you see the paper… or is my ass in the way? [Giggle]

Okay good so we can start again as soon as you take whatever is in your pockets out of there

You don’t have anything in your pockets? [Giggle]

Are you *sure?* Want me to double check for you?

(Offended) No?! Uhm well okay I guess we’ll get back to the questions then…

Okay so if the Lorentz force influences the magnetic field and the magnetic field can be used to deduct the direction of the flux vector. We can solve it like this . . . 

Like question 15 right?

Yes of course I need your help you’re like *super* smart and handsome and funny and I *need* someone like that to help me otherwise I’ll get all confused!

Ugh you’re just saying that to be nice, I *know* you think I’m just some dumb cheerleading bimbo just like everyone else does

You… You like me because I always look interested in class and try to pay attention?

[Giggle] Yeah sure, you probably like the way I bend forward to look at the blackboard that must be it

Oh shut up if you’re attracted to intelligence why would you help someone who is too dumb to do her physics homework on her own!

Okay I’m sorry let me just turn around and straddle you because I can’t talk to you like this

Mmm that’s better

What do you mean, even smart people struggle with things? Like what?

What do *you* struggle with?

Well… maybe since you took the time out of your day to help *me* out, I could help *you* out with socialising! 

I’ll stay with you during the *entire* party and introduce you to everyone. If you ever get uncomfortable just shoot me a look and we can just hang out in private… just the two of us

Yes I like being a good host and taking care of my guests but that also means taking care of *you.* You’re one of my very dear guests too after all!

You know… I’d love to continue with the questions but all this twisting and turning around my panties ride up my ass… could you take my panties down a little for me?

Just put your hand inside and [soft moan] yes just like that

I’m sorry if I’m a little wet… it’s just that- (annoyed) why did you stop?!

N-no my panties still feel uncomfortable just put your hand back in

(Frustrated) No I don’t want to change clothes either just put your fucking fingers into my pussy already you idiot!

(Regretful) Oh god I’m sorry for snapping at you it’s just that I’ve been dropping such *obvious* hints all day and I-

Oh my gosh you really are clueless aren’t you

You might be good at learning stuff but my god are you *dumb* when it comes to girls

[Giggle] It’s actually pretty cute

Did you really believe me when I told you I needed help with my homework? You *know* I’ve been getting straight As all year right? [Giggle] Oh you had your suspicions? My my what a detective you are!

No no don’t get upset it’s fine I think it’s adorable! For once in your life *don’t* think too much about it or the problem will get worse

So… what you said earlier. About liking girls for their intelligence. That wasn’t just a ploy to get into my pants? You genuinely thought that?

Because I have been *dying* to have someone that I can talk to about physics and maths and all that. 

It’s *so* interesting to me but the cheer squad just keeps telling me to keep all the school stuff at school.

So I decided it’d be easier to just… hide it y’know

Covering the grades I get with my hands when our tests get handed back to us. Pretending to be embarrassed about getting low grades

Learning to stop asking too many questions in class

Stop trying to talk about school with boys

And it worked. I got so many new friends, the guys in school are crazy about me and all the teachers still love me because I’m still getting good grades

It’s just… so unsatisfying

I’m so glad I finally found someone I can *really* talk to

But for now…

I’m planning to do a lot more than just talk

[Kissing starts]

Is this okay?

Does it feel good?

Mmmm I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything

Tell me whenever I’m doing something you don’t like okay? You won’t hurt my feelings or anything, I promise!

Now… are you *finally* gonna put your fingers in my pussy or are you gonna make me beg for it? [Giggle]

Because I don’t have even the *slightest* problem with begging trust me

[Kisses in between each word] Can you… pretty, pretty please… put those strong, handsome nerd fingers in my *tight,* *wet,* *needy* little cheerleader pussy? I would be oh so grateful

[Kissing stops] [Moaning starts]

Oh my god your hands feel so good

Can you feel how fucking wet you made me? How wet I am just for *you?*

Mmmmm are you still unsure whether I’m into you or not?

[Giggle] Well I am *so* glad I could clarify

Now are you *finally* gonna get out of those god damn shorts so I can see your cock or what?

I’ve been fantasising about fucking you for so long and I just *need* you inside of me

[Gasp] Mmmm fuck your cock looks so fucking good

[Giggle] It’s cute how flustered you get whenever I talk about your dick

(Speaking slowly, as if you’re entranced) Your beautiful, pre-cum leaking, rock hard dick… Mmmmm

Can you lift me on top of your cock? I want to straddle you and look into your pretty little nerd eyes as you cum your fucking brains out

Take off my bra, I want my fucking tits in your face as I ride you

Do you like my tits?

The tits of your new cheerleader girlfriend?

Mhmm I’m bouncing on your fucking cock what did you think was gonna happen? 

This is *my* cock now you handsome nerd. I’m gonna fuck you every single fucking day okay? 

Wouldn’t you like that? To put your hard cock inside of my little pussy *day* after *day* after *day* don’t you? 

Mmmmm fuck I wanted to hear that so bad

Tonight at the party

If you ever feel like the stress of all the socialising is too much

I want you to take my hand and squeeze three times

Hold my hands right now. Hold me whilst I ride you

If you squeeze my hands three times I’m going to stop *whatever* I’m doing… take you to my room upstairs… and suck *every* last drop of stress *straight* out of your cock okay?

I’m going to make sure that you’re gonna enjoy every second of tonight’s party sweetheart

Just like I’m gonna enjoy every second of being your girlfriend [giggle]

In fact, why don’t I take you upstairs, right… now [kiss]

[Sfx: Footsteps upstairs, a door opens and closes]

Get on the bed. 

Perfect. I can’t wait to see how you taste . . . 

[She starts sucking his cock]

Mmm, tastes like you *and* me [giggle]

[She continues sucking his cock, starting to go faster now]

You’re getting harder in my mouth. It tickles.

(With his cock in your mouth) And your precum is dribbling down the back of my throat.

[The blowjob gets wetter and sloppier]

You just twitched a little. You twitched when I swirled my tongue around your head.

I wonder if that happens every time…

[More blowjob sounds]

Oh look at that. It does. [Giggle]

[She continues sucking him off until . . . ]

Hm? Oh yeah, you can grab my head. You can grab whatever you want. I love it when you play with my hair while I suck your cock.

[Deepthroat sounds]

(Coming up for air) Fuck, your cock fits perfectly in my mouth. It’s like we were made for each other. I need more.

[She continues deepthroating him for a while, sucking as long as she wants to. Then . . .]

Fuck, babe, my pussy is just aching for you again. Can I just ride you again?

Hey, wait what are you doing? Are you---[A squeal as he puts her on her back]

(Pleasantly surprised) Oh, wow. You finally wanna take charge? [Giggle] Okay. I’m yours. 

God, I love the way you hold me down. 

So, what are you gonna---[A moan as he enters her]

Fuck yes. Right there. Please.

[She starts moaning a bit louder as he goes faster]

Shit, I’m dripping all over my sheets

No, no, it’s okay. Keep going. Don’t stop. I need this. I need you.

[She starts moaning even more]

If I’m squeezing around your cock, I’m not sorry. [She laughs as she moans]

[She starts going a little faster, enjoying herself more as she goes]

Harder, harder, please! I need it.

Fuck, I can feel you gettng harder with every thrust. 

I’m pulsing.

[Start building to an orgasm]

Okay, okay, wait. Shit. I think I’m going to cum soon

Yeah I definitely feel it.

[She starts getting closer]

You’re going to cum too? Fuck, yes.

Let’s cum together. Please.

[She’s even closer now]

Yes, you can cum inside me. I want you to cum inside me.

[She’s as close as she’s ever been]

You cum in me, I’ll cum on you. It’ll be perfect.

[She’s just about to climax]

I’m cumming! I’m cumming!

[She orgasms and says whatever comes naturally]

(Catching her breath) Oh my god that was *amazing!* I didn’t expect you to take charge like that [giggle]

Did you… did you like it too?

Because I want to do this all the fucking time

Well this and discussing maths and physics with you [giggle]

Come lie down next to me

You look so hot, with your hair all messy and your body glistening like that… fuck!

How could you have missed the fact that I’m fucking head over heels in love with you [giggle]

Mmmm, yeah insecurities suck

Hey, what if we make a little promise to each other

I will be more proud and outspoken about being a nerd who loves physics as long as you promise you’re not going to be so hard on yourself anymore

[Making out]

W-wait…

No I like it, I like it *a lot* that’s the problem [giggle] 

You need to save some for tonight!

[Whisper] I want to talk to all my friends with your cum dripping down my thighs [giggle]

Oh *I’m* naughty? Who is the one who just pinned me down and creampied me then huh? [Giggle]

I like it when you show me this side of you

[Giggle] The one where you stop worrying and just go for it

I’m so glad we *finally* did this

Can I tell you a little secret?

Well… wanna know the thing that convinced me that you liked me too?

During the few times that you saw me practise with my cheer squad you just *couldn’t* keep your eyes off me

And I fucking loved it

Every time I saw you my heart just starting pounding

Seeing you with that pure lust in your eyes, looking at me *just* the way you looked at me when you fucked me… god my panties were soaked after each and every practise you saw me at

And I knew how much you fucking liked it too

Soooo… I was thinking

Do you want to fuck me in my cheerleader outfit tonight?


End file.
